Unnatural
by thiscouldbealittlemoresonic
Summary: Cousins John and Gabe (Sons of the infamous hunters Sam and Dean Winchester respectfully) travel around the country fighting the supernatural while searching for their missing fathers and helping rebuild the Men of Letters


**AN: hopefully this will be the only time I have to do one of these, I'm writing this with the help of my brother and several friends. If you have any suggestions for a better title I would be glad to hear them. I made up actors for each of the characters and I'm gonna write a gag reel at the end of the "Season" I'm gonna call these episodes cause I'm a fucking nerd. If you have any episode suggestions or what ever they would be greatly appreciated.**

 **With out further adieu please enjoy _Unnatural_**

 _ **Twenty Three Years Ago**_

 _ **Lebanon Kansas**_

Sam Winchester was walking through the small Kansas town, just a regular beer run right? Pick up some beer and food for the week. Wrong. Standing outside of the organic grocery store there was a woman in a small skirt and huge high heels with a basket at her feet. When she caught sight of the tall middle aged man she shrieked, "Sam Winchester!"

The long haired man turned to have the basket shoved into his arms before she streaked off. Sam just stood there for a minute before he heard a strange sound coming from the basket; peaking out from the folds of the blue blanket was a pair of hazel eyes. There was a baby in the Winchesters arms and he was giggling.

The bunker door banged open, "Sammy!" Dean called from inside, "What is it?" The younger Winchester made a sound akin to a kicked puppy causing his brother to dash into the concrete room only to dissolve into a fit of laughter upon seeing the taller man holding a baby.

In the hall behind them a dark haired toddler was on the floor in a similar state.

 _ **NOW**_

The dark haired young man downed a shot of whiskey before turning to the brunette next to him, "Hey," before he could say much more a giant walked into the bar. Irritation flashed through the first man's blue eyes.

He ducked out of the bar before the brown haired guy could catch sight of him. He sighed when he caught sight of the black '67 Impala, "Of course they're here," he muttered. In the light of the neon sign the freckles on his face stood out, "You'd think they would leave me alone. They were all for me going."

He walked over to his own car a classic like the other but his was dark blue, "Going somewhere Balthazar?" the tall man was standing by the black car.

"That's not my name," he growled pulling open his door, "Leave me alone Bobby-John,"

"Dude, when did you get so bitchy?" the taller man walked toward him.

He reached into his leather jacket and the barrel of a gun glinted in the moonlight, "Cousins or not, I will shoot you in your face,"

John put his hands up, "No need for violence Gabe, I just need your help,"

"Fuck off," before John could say anything else he got in his car and nearly ran him over.

 _ **Unnatural**_

 _ **Starring: Andrew Becker, Aaron Roth**_

 _ **Guest Stars: Jensen Ackles Jared Padalecki**_

It was dark in the house and Gabe was asleep until he heard a crash from the kitchen. He scrambled out of bed silently and grabbed a shotgun from behind the door.

His blue eyes shone in the dark as he looked around the corner with the shotgun in his hand. When he stepped into the other room he got jumped and the gun was knocked out of his hand. the two figures wrestled each other to the ground ending with Gabe pinning John, the taller man was sweating but Gabe was barely breathing hard.

"You never were very good at hand to hand were you Johnny?" he was grinning.

"Will you hear me out?" John was struggling to get out from under his cousin.

Before Gabe could answer another figure walking into the room, "What the hell Gabe?" the man's blond hair fell in front of his eyes, "It's like three in the morning. Could you-" he noticed the other figure, "Are we being robbed? Cause if we are I can go call the police,"

"Is he wasted?" John asked still pinned under the shorter man.

"No, he's just tired. Wait, in the morning he'll be off his rocker," he turned to the blond, "Neil this is my cousin, John, I don't think he's robbing us but you never know." Gabe shrugged and pulled John to his feet. "What do you want?"

John cast a wary glance at Neil but the short man just turned, crashed face first into the couch and started snoring. The light was behind John leaving his face in shadow, "The old men are on a hunting trip, and they haven't been home in weeks"

Gabe shrugged, "So what, they're always on a hunting trip. They're Sam and Dean freaking Winchester."

"They haven't called or e-mailed and Cas won't answer." John shifted on the balls of his feet. "They're getting old what if they got hurt?"

Gabe tilted his head to the side, "Why do you have the Impala? Dad would never go anywhere without it."

"It was impounded in Oak Ridge, Tennessee." Gabe gawked at his cousin. "Do you believe me now?" Gabe lead his John to the front of the apartment.

The dark haired man rolled his eyes, "I'll meet you at Neil's for breakfast. Now get out of my house." Gabe shoved John out the door and slammed it in his face.

 _ **DIVIDER**_

Gabe was sitting at the bar eating a stack of pancakes with gusto. "How do you eat this much?" the blond man behind the counter looked much better after several more hours of sleep. "If you obeyed the laws of physics you'd be like three hundred pounds."

The blue eyed man grinned, "Obeying has never been my strong suit."

"You're meeting your cousin here right? What did you say his name was? Jack, Jim?"

"John." Gabe grumbled, "The most annoying being in existence. Just because he's a blood Winchester he thinks he's so much better than me. Like having a stripper for a mom is something to be proud about."

"I do not!" John slid into the other seat, "What's good?"

Gabe shrugged, "Everything except the salad," he wrinkled his nose, "That stuff is awful!"

"Salad, please."

"Were they in Oak Ridge when you last heard from them?" he didn't stop eating.

"No, Dad said they were going into Premont for a hunt when they last called, he said they were calling in Cas for backup 'cause I was busy."

Gabe snorted, "Did you get stuck on babysitting duty again? I bet you wish they had found legacies that were older don't you?"

"Most of them are nearly twenty!" a bright blush was spreading across his cheeks.

Gabe nearly choked on his breakfast, "You left them alone?! In the bat cave? With no trained supervision? Are you crazy?!"

Neil placed the salad in front of John, "One salad. Do you need CPR Gabe?"

"Wrong emergency presider," the blue eyes man choked out, as he fell off his stool, "Ok I'll go with you to Premont," John grinned, "But we're taking _my_ car!"

 **Divider!**

Gabe slammed the car door shut and turned the key in the ignition. _Centuries_ started playing, "Seriously, when was this even recorded?" John scoffed.

Gabe grinned, "You know the rules Johnny. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

"Is this on a CD?" John picked up a disk box, "Dude it's the twenty-first century!"

"Why did people ever think that you were the smart one?" Gabe laughed, "I'm better than Dad, you have to bring a portable speaker with you if you want to listen to your music in his car, at least I have an audio jack."

"Just drive Geek!"

"Nerd!" Gabe put the car into gear and drove away from the diner.

The sign shrunk in the distance, the words almost too small to read. **University of Colorado.** The battered school books in the back of the car fell to the floor and slid under the seat.

 **Divider!**

The two young men walked up to the front desk of the motel, "Room for two please," John slid a card across the counter.

"Is it a freaking convention going on or something?" the receptionist asked, "You guys are the fourth party of Smiths to come through this week." her chewing gum made it hard to understand.

"Was one of them two older guys, really tall, wearing plaid and denim?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah real nice too, haven't seen 'em in a few days though." she pushed the room keys across the counter, "Do you know 'em?" she blew a bubble.

"Yeah they're our uncles. Could you tell us what room they're in so we can check up on them?" he gave her a big smile.

"Sure," she looked at something on the computer, "28 right next to yours. Have a nice day!"

The boys walked out, "Do you think the other groups were just a coincidence?" Gabe asked as they pulled their bags out of the car, "It might be Cas. He uses that name sometimes."

"I don't think so, Cas doesn't usually check in if they called him in he'd just go right to them." John kept watch as Gabe picked the lock on the room. The lock clicked open, "How the hell do you do that?"

"I've got a lot of practice, Dad used to lock the basement, but that wasn't going to stop me." he pushed open the door revealing a room that looked like it was stuck in the 90's. The walls were bare and the only sign that it had been inhabited were the unmade beds and the molding food on the table. "What the hell," Gabe muttered, "If they were on a hunt where's the research?"

"Maybe they were doing it on Dad's computer?" John suggested, "Like normal people who don't live in the dark ages."

Gabe snorted, "Yeah right. They did all their research on the computer and Dad went a week without a glass of whiskey." He looked under the bed, "Probably just didn't want anyone to think they were crazy."

John looked in the fridge and only found beer and salad, "What if they weren't actually on a hunt? They could have just been staying away from the bunker 'cause it's so full of people."

"I don't think so. You should see this." the dark haired man was standing in front of the open closet, the back wall was covered in pictures and newspaper clippings. The shorter man leaned closer to the wall. "Three men committed suicide in the past month."

"So?" John sat down on the bed.

"This isn't exactly a big town, not a lot of suicides, normally. Those two need to learn how to organize their stuff, this is hard to follow, they've got newspaper articles, research, everything." Gabe pulled down one faded piece of paper. "This looks like a good place to start. 'Thomas Jones age thirty-five found dead in his house, the police say that he drowned himself in the sink.' first death also the strangest. Looks like the next guy hung himself and the most recent one O.D-ed on sleeping pills."

"So we go check out the vics' houses. Anything that connects them?" He pulled a gun out of the duffel bag and put it in his waistband.

"Not that I can see, different ages," Gabe looked down at the paper, "Occupations, everything except that they're guys."

John looked in the bags, "Damn it! The ID's were in the Impala!"

Gabe grinned at the taller man, "Do you have a problem with a little B&E?"

 **Divider**

The gate was large and covered in vines. "I hate you," John muttered.

"Why," Gabe slipped between the bars of the gate with ease, "Cause you can't fit through? Or cause I'm just too awesome for you?" Gabe pushed the unlocked gate open, "Are you coming or not?"

John glared at his cousin, "So you climbed through the fence because...?" He pulled out his flashlight and shined it at the house.

"Cause it was fun to see you look so disappointed, you looked the same way when Cas showed us how to fight with knives and you stabbed yourself in the leg." Gabe pulled out his own flashlight and switched it on.

"I was nine years old! Sadist," John shouted after him as Gabe walked closer to the house.

"That was why it was funny. Normal nine year olds don't get disappointed when they stab themselves they scream and cry and freak out." Gabe used his pocket knife to unlock the window before climbing in.

They were in a cozy room filled with books and cork boards, "I'll check in the bathroom for EMF," John walked down the hall leaving Gabe alone.

On one of the desks was a stack of papers which Gabe picked up and started looking through. The most colorful flier was titled _ **MOONLIGHT BAR OPEN MIC TUESDAYS FROM SIX TO TEN**_.

John burst back into the room, "Nothing from the EMF but I think we should go now." he was panting his hands on his knees.

"Why?" Gabe put the papers back on the desk.

"There are police at the house across the street," he tried to steady his breathing, "One of them is heading over here."

The two grown men tripped over each other to get out the window.

 **Divider!**

"Ma'am I know this is hard, but did you notice anything strange about your husband in the last few days?" John was in a suit sitting on a cream colored couch across from a woman in a sweater of the same color who was crying.

"No." She shook her head, "Jerry was fine I never thought-" she choked on the words, "I never thought he'd do something like that. We were trying to have kids, he didn't seem depressed."

"We're very sorry for your loss," John gave her an understanding look, "If you think of anything just give me a call." He handed the crying woman a business card. "Come on Gabe, we need to get going!" he shouted into the kitchen.

Gabe stumbled out muttering about the stupid monkey suit. "Thank you for letting me have a look around ma'am," he said before the boys headed back out to the car.

"I think I found a connection." Gabe glanced over at the taller man before continuing, "Both of the guys had fliers for the Moonlight Open Mic Night, and if you trace it back all of the deaths either happened Tuesday evening or Wednesday morning,"

"So what now we go check out all the people who sang?"

Gabe laughed, "No, you get to check out the singers," he grinned, "I'm going to the bar,"

 _ **DIVIDER!**_

Gabe swirled the drink his glass. "Rough night?" the bartender asked.

"Rough week." he gave the attractive man behind the bar a tired smile. "Went straight from finals to a hunting trip with my little cousin."

"Can't be that bad, seeing family," the bartender countered.

"He is the worst hunter I've ever met. More bookish, you know, reading about the action instead of living it." Gabe glanced at the stage again.

Gabe's glass was filled again with the shining amber liquid. "I heard from a buddy of mine that you guys have a open mic night every week, how would I get in on that?"

"I've got the sign up sheet back here, anyone can sing but you're welcome to put your name down early. Jaden's been up there every week for a month now." A clipboard appeared from behind the bar, "Just put your name down and show up." Gabe quickly scrawled his name across the paper and handed it back to the bartender. "Winchester?"

"Yeah..." Gabe snaked a hand into his coat.

"Had a couple of older guys sign up for last week by the same name. Didn't show though."

Gabe downed the rest of his drink, "Thanks."

"You sure you should be driving? You've had more than a couple glasses."

Gabe paused for a moment, half into his coat. "I'm fine, not even buzzed."

 **Divider!**

The motel room was dark, when the door opened weak sunlight filtered in. "Gabe?" John called into the dark, "You back yet?" A groan from the bed responded, "Drink a lot?"

A pillow flew at the younger Winchester's head that he dodged easily, "No, but there is this thing that normal human beings need that we like to call sleep." John flipped on the lights. "Dude! It's three, couldn't you have waited until morning to wake me up?!"

"I found something that might help us with a monster ID." John pulled out a old book.

"Three. In the _Morning_!" Gabe pulled a pillow over his head.

"It's a siren."

The shorter man sat up rather quickly, "Like the stripper Dad and Sam fought back on their revenge quest?"

"Not exactly," John sat down at the table and opened the old book, "I don't know what they were fighting but in the old Greek myths the MO was completely different aside from the enchanting men part."

Gabe joined his cousin at the small table. "Didn't they lure sailors to their death by singing to them? Like that Odis dude and his crew."

"Odysseus, but yeah. They had an island that the ship sailed by Odysseus plugged his ears with wax so he wouldn't be affected." John closed his laptop, "I'm not sure how to kill it though."

"Wait," Gabe pulled the computer over to him, opening it and typing something in. "Yeah, says here that they die if someone sings their song back to them."

"Great, how are we going memorize her song and keep someone else from killing themselves?" John groaned and leaned back in his chair. "We're not exactly a suicide hotline."

"We do live in the twenty-first century Johnny," Gabe held up an old battered tape recorder grinning.

"How do you know it'll work?" John tilted himself further away from the table pushing the front legs of his chair off the ground.

"If it don't then you can try to memorize her freaking song." Gabe stood up. "Well I'm going back to sleep, but you can just stay on Terminator mode for the rest of the night if you want."

 **Divider!**

The room was filled with flashing multi-colored lights and a terrible singer doing a bad cover of Hey There Delilah that sounded more like someone strangling a cat more than anything else.

"Dude," John whispered to Gabe, "Your dad sings better than this guy."

Gabe downed another shot before replying, "Everyone sings better than him, you'd have to be trying to sound worse than this."

John took away Gabe's glass, "You're going to get up on that stage and puke out your guts before you get through the first verse."

"And I will still sound better than this guy." the blue eyed man's response didn't sound like he'd touched an ounce of alcohol all night. Once the song ended Gabe got up, but not before downing the rest of Johns whiskey, "Wish me luck, nerd."

"I hope your fall off the stage geek."

Gabe mounted the stage and started to sing, his voice was a little scratchy but not nearly as bad as the man from before. He was singing "Story of a Girl" he got really into the song closing his eyes and swaying to the music. As his song ended he got off the stage pretty quick.

"Nice singing," John said teasingly, "What, did you fall in love at college?"

Gabe turned a little pink, but he just got a beer and ignored his cousin. Then next person to sing was a pretty girl with shiny black hair that looked almost like you could drown in it. Someone near the back shouted, "I love you Jaden!"

Gabe took the tape recorder out of his pocket and placed it on the barstool next to him, "You ready; we're gonna have to follow her. If this doesn't work she'll probably try to kill us."

John gave him a tight smile. Jaden started singing, her voice was eerie and haunting as she sang the first lines of "Irish Rover." it was a strange beat for such a usually upbeat drinking song.

Gabe's eyes glazed over and he stared blankly her with longing. When her song ended the blue eyed man didn't make a move to stop the recorder. John huffed in annoyance and leaned over to turn it off. "Are you just gonna sit there like a love drunk teenage girl staring at the monster who's already killed four people?"

"Her voice," Gabe's voice was floaty and far away, "I've never heard anything so beautiful."

The bartender from the night before got up on the stage next, "That's all for tonight folks, hope to see you all here again next week."

Jaden started to move toward the door followed by John who was dragging Gabe along by his collar.

The woman in front of them stopped in the alley and turned around with a sickly sweet smile on her face, "Well aren't you two pretty." she took a small step back in the direction of a big barrel. "Did you like my song Balthazar."

Gabe nodded eyes still glazed reaching into his coat pocket, "We're gonna kill you bitch!" John shouted. Behind him Gabe pulled out his gun and switched off the safety, "You ready Gabe?" behind John's back Gabe put the barrel of the gun in his mouth, "Gabe?" John spun around just in time to pull the gun out from in between the dark haired mans teeth. "What the hell did you do to him?!"

The siren ignored his question and started to hum, Gabe struggled against the taller man's hold trying to get the gun back into his mouth, "Isn't the water so beautiful Johnny?" the monster said, looking at the clear water in the barrel, before going back her song.

The gun hit the pavement next to the Winchesters going off and causing John to jump and let go of Gabe. The younger man fumbled around in his pockets before pulling out the old tape recorder and hitting play. The sound came out garbled and staticy.

"Nice try, but it's going to take more than that to kill me," Jaden taunted. Gabe put his head under the water but John pulled him back out. The two looked back at the alley, the siren was full out singing now, the same song as in the bar.

John grabbed his cousin by the shoulders and shook him, "Do you know the words to that song?" The water logged head gave a small nod, Gabe's body was limp in Johns arms. Ear plugs were shoved into the blue eyed man's ears "Sing."

Gabe was pale and shaking but his eyes held a look of steal, as he started to sing the siren stopped and charged at the two men. "End of the road bitch." John laughed before rushing in to fight the woman. Her screeches filled the night mingling with Gabe's strained voice.

Jaden tried to get to Gabe but John jumped in front of her driving a knife into her stomach, "Ow," she complained pulling the silver blade out of her abdomen and dropping it on pavement. Another ear splitting screech pierced the night, this time sending John to his knees with his hands pressed over his ears.

Gabe was nearing the end of the song when the siren ran at him again, John looked up pain painted on his features and shot at the monster, he hit her arm but it gave the black haired man just enough time to finish the song. As the last note rang out the siren choked on the air; her brown eyes wide. "Isn't something supposed to happen?" John asked before the woman exploded into water drenching the two. "That works."

 **Divider!**

John was driving the car, Gabe was still pale, "Where to next?" the taller man asked glancing over at his passenger who was staring out let the window blankly.

"Home, I need to get back before tomorrow." Gabe looked in the back of the car before returning his gaze to the road.

"We made a pretty good team back there though right?" Green trees passed by through the windows. "Almost like Dad and Uncle Dean?"

"Because we really want to be like two guys that have almost died more times than they can count."

John looked hurt, "It wasn't that bad."

"Look, I'll count that as a victory as soon as I get that god damn Kelly Clarkson song out of my head." Gabe gave the hazel eyed a strained smile, "I hope the old guys are ok."

 **Divider!**

The big room was filled with excited young people, probably all mid twenties to early thirties, wearing gowns and caps. The audience was filled with a mix of people, parents and friends, sitting quietly as the graduates crossed the stage. Among the robed people was a taller young man with bright blue eyes, like seeing sunlight from the bottom of a pool, and black hair, after all the diplomas were handed out most of the grads went to talk with their parents or friends but the Winchester just stood near the front looking down at the piece of paper in his hands.

Someone got up on the stage and called for attention, "Now that we all have these fancy pieces of paper, I'd like to make a small speech about how to apply for a job at a fast food restaurant."

"Get off the stage, Neil!" someone shouted from the back of the room Gabe's face broke into a grin.

Before any more comments could be made the room was filled with a loud ringing like metal on metal. Gabe tried to get his robe out of the way ripping it in the process but finally getting to his jeans pocket he answered the phone his face the color of a tomato, everyone in the room was staring at him, "Hello?" he asked quietly, backing out of the room.

"Gabe?" a slightly childish male voice asked, "I found something on the bunker answering machine."

The freckled man let out a sigh, "What was it?"

"Latitude and longitude." Johns face was being split in half by his grin.

"Everyone learns that in middle school." Gabe pulled the torn graduation gown over his head.

Johns face fell, "I think I know where Dad and Dean rushed off to."

"Oh," Gabe's eyes flickered back to the big closed door's that he had slipped through, "Tell me where they lead and I'll meet you there."


End file.
